


Hej, czy ja ciebie czasem nie znam?

by PannaNat



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bucky jest tu psem bo jakoś tak wyszło, M/M, Tony syrenka, baśniowe AU, król Steve, trochę Małej Syrenki i trochę Śpiącej Królewny
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannaNat/pseuds/PannaNat
Summary: Steve jest świeżo upieczonym i trochę zdezorientowanym monarchą, ledwo co odzyskał swój kraj, a teraz musi udowodnić, że potrafi nim rządzić. Ma bardzo, bardzo dużo do zrobienia.Król zajęty naprostowywaniem reguł nie ma czasu na szukanie sobie współmałżonka, za to śliczny rozbitek wyłowiony w trakcie burzy to już coś innego...tldr; Śliczny chłopiec wyłowiony z wody i odważny król, który bez zastanowienia rzucił się go ratować - meet cute w trakcie sztormu.





	Hej, czy ja ciebie czasem nie znam?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alek_reads_stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alek_reads_stuff/gifts).



> Trzy lata temu podczas nudnej pracy wakacyjnej zaczęłam snuć pomysł zmieszania moich dwóch ulubionych baśni, Małej Syrenki i Śpiącej Królewny, oraz ukochanego OTP - jedyne co wtedy z tego wyszło to kilka szkiców postaci, ale w te wakacje wreszcie zaczęłam coś pisać.  
> Jest to pierwsze dłuższe opowiadanie jakie napisałam od kilku lat i mój pierwszy dłuższy fik napisany w ogóle, tak więc proszę o trzymanie kciuków!
> 
> Co do nazewnictwa i wszystkiego - nie jestem historykiem, ale czytam pilnie artykuły Wikipedii o polskich i zagranicznych tytułach szlacheckich i próbuję je jakoś przełożyć na realia tego uniwersum. Fakty medyczne też nie są koniecznie... faktami, dlatego ogólnie uprzedzam, że wszystko co jest mi potrzebne naginam i przeinaczam. To świat częściowo magiczny, wszystko się może zdarzyć, prawda?
> 
> Tony i Steve są tutaj koło dwudziestki, więc staram się wzorować ich bardziej na Avengers Academy, szczególnie Tony'ego, because he's a dumb twink. Obiecuję też, że w przyszłych rozdziałach będzie mniej "szanownych panów".
> 
> I tak, królestwo nazywa się Ameriga.

Sztorm szalał. Przyszedł znikąd, żaden z meteorologów nie zapowiadał nagłych zmian pogody, a tym bardziej burzy w trakcie miłego, ciepłego popołudnia. Straż, która towarzyszyła królowi podczas jego przechadzki z marszałkiem koronnym, rzuciła się, by odprowadzić ich bezpiecznie do zamku. Steve już przestał komentować nadopiekuńczość swojej własnej służby z nadzieją, że w końcu ich nadgorliwość minie. Zagwizdał kilka razy na Bucky'ego, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko ujadanie. Odwrócił się zdziwiony – pies wściekle szczekał na rozszalałe fale.

– Bucky! To tylko woda, wracaj!

Pies tylko machnął pyskiem w stronę Steve'a i znów wrócił do szczekania na spienione morze. To było niepodobne do Bucka, zazwyczaj bez zastanowienia słuchał swojego pana. Błyskało się.

– Panie! Tam jest statek!

Cała świta wpatrzyła się w horyzont. Na ich oczach wielka błyskawica z ogromnym trzaskiem słyszalnym aż na brzegu przeszyła kadłub statku majaczącego na tle ciemnych, skłębionych chmur. Drewno nie zdążyło się nawet zapalić, ciężkie krople deszczu masakrowały pozostałości po żaglowcu. Steve stał jak wryty, zanim krzyknął do ministra Fury'ego o lunetę, ten już wypatrywał jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Miał właśnie oznajmić, że, tak jak przewidywał, żywioł pokonał wszystkich, ale w tym momencie jego wzrok przykuła jedyna samotna sylwetka. Przez umysł przemknęła mu myśl, że ocalały jest dziwnie oddalony od szczątków statku jednak nie było czasu na logikę.

– Panie–!

Nie zdążył dokończyć, Steve już zrzucał trzewiki z nóg i biegł w stronę kamienistego brzegu, swoim wyostrzonym wzrokiem też zauważył samotną postać uczepioną kawałka drewna.

– Panie!

Straż podbiegła, ale nikt nie ośmielił się ruszyć w ślad za Stevem, klif był naprawdę wysoki, przeżyć skok mógł tylko ktoś taki jak ich król. Fury nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom, od pamiętnego wypadku Steve unikał każdego kontaktu z otwartą wodą. Minister jako pierwszy rzucił się biegiem do stromej ścieżki prowadzącej na plażę.

**

Woda była wszędzie, woda, która przecież była jego codziennością teraz przemocą wdzierała się do płuc i zalewała mu gardło. Sól przeżerała się przez zamknięte powieki, paliła, a każdy skradziony oddech przeszywał jego ciało bólem. Odruchowo dotknął swojej szyi – tam gdzie kończy się czaszka, a zaczyna szyja – skrzela zniknęły. Tony, gdyby mógł, wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Czy tak to będzie wyglądać? Po tylu próbach wreszcie dokonał tego o czym marzył – został powierzchniowcem, a już w pierwszych chwilach umrze w falach swojego dawnego domu. Piekącymi oczami dojrzał dryfujące drewno, pewnie kawałek pokładu roztrzaskanego żaglowca. Próbował nie widzieć otaczających go topielców, skupił się na, dosłownie, ostatniej desce ratunku. Ale co to? Nie mógł pływać? Jego ogon– nie, jego n o g i, nie działały, czyżby eksperyment jednak nie zadziałał? Z ogromnym wysiłkiem odrobinę nimi poruszał, ale na szczęście pozostały mu silne od pływania ramiona i dzięki temu jakoś dopłynął do szczątków statku. Zaniósł się palącym gardło kaszlem.

– Jarvis? Jarvis! – Wycharczał.

– Panie?

Usłyszał zanikający przekaz Jarvisa, który zaraz miał się stać dla niego tylko niedostrzegalnym gołym okiem planktonem. Tony z paniką rozchlapywał wodę, wciąż głucho nawoływał zanosząc się kaszlem. Przewidywał wiele sytuacji, ale nie taką, w której tracił kontakt z Jarvisem, on przecież zawsze był blisko niego. Coraz drobniejszy deszcz zmywał z jego twarzy słoną wodę, adrenalina opadała i Tony'ego opanowywało ciężkie, lepkie zmęczenie. Jak przez mgłę uświadamiał sobie, że coś się dzieje, myśli uciekały i wspomnienia jakby też. Za wszelką cenę musiał zapamiętać kim jest, jak mantrę zaczął powtarzać:

– Jestem Tony, muszę znaleźć Rhodeya. Jestem Tony, muszę...

Uspokajające się morze niosło drewno z przewieszonym przez nie omdlałym ciałem młodzieńca.

**

Steve próbował nie myśleć o tym co robi, ale czemu to robi. Ktoś tam jest, ktoś, komu musi pomóc zanim będzie za późno. Fale były coraz mniejsze, prawie jakby rozstępowały się przed młócącymi wodę silnymi ramionami Steve'a. Zorientował się, że jest już blisko, gdy zauważył płynące po wodzie długie drzazgi – pozostałości po statku. I był – człowiek wyrzucony daleko od tonącego kadłuba. Steve nabrał nowych sił i już po chwili sam trzymał dryfujące drewno, a później, dźwigając ocalałego, potykał się pokonując ostatnie fale. Służba czekała na płyciźnie, szybko przejęli rozbitka i sprowadzili króla na plażę. Steve opadł na kolana gardłowo kaszląc, mokre szaty kleiły się do niego, ledwo czuł ramiona, ale pierwsze o co spytał, to co z uratowanym.

– Żyje. – Oznajmił Fury, który odgonił obstawę i sam wykonał pierwszą pomoc.

– Wołać Strange'a.

**

Nadworny medyk ostro wyprosił wszystkich z sali, nawet samego króla. Rozbitek owinięty w płaszcz jednego z rycerzy leżał wyciągnięty na stole, Strange rozpoczął oględziny. Przede wszystkim musiał przyjrzeć się rzeczy, która jako pierwsza przykuła jego wzrok, miał wielką nadzieję, że w tym wielkim zamieszaniu przykuła _tylko_ jego wzrok. Odchylił materiał skrywający piersi młodzieńca. I nie mylił się, w klatce piersiowej pulsował przytłumionym blaskiem błękitny, okrągły obiekt. Dotknął jego powierzchni – była twarda, śliska i zimna jak kamień szlachetny.

– Kim ty jesteś... – Mruknął pod nosem medyk i przeszedł do dalszych oględzin.

Serce pacjenta biło przepisowym, spokojnym rytmem, a pomijając zadrapania i świeże siniaki, nie wydawało się, żeby miał stałe urazy, jednak jego ciało zauważalnie nie nabierało wyższej temperatury. Strange ocenił z niepokojem, że w takim tempie pacjent dorobi się hipotermii. Upewnił się, że wciąż jest całkiem sam w pomieszczeniu i płasko ułożył dłonie na klatce piersiowej młodzieńca – przymknął oczy i wymamrotał coś półgłosem. Złota poświata wypłynęła spod palców medyka i powoli objęła ciało leżące na stole. Uratowany gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc, Strange cofnął dłonie.

– Czy pamiętasz jak się nazywasz?

Spytał ze spokojem, oceniając z zimnym profesjonalizmem odruchy młodzieńca – źrenice reagowały przepisowo na światło i pacjent był w stanie wesprzeć się na ramionach, by lepiej wykaszleć resztki wody z płuc.

– T–tony. – Wycharczał.

– Jak się czujesz Tony?

Chłopak tylko zwrócił w jego stronę przymglony wzrok.

– Czy pamiętasz skąd masz ten niebieski przedmiot na sercu?

– Nic... Nie pamiętam. – Odpowiedział chłopak jakby sam zdziwiony tym co mówi.

– Porusz nogami.

Coś było nie tak, Strange musiał odkryć co. Tony z wysiłkiem ruszył stopami i odrobinę zgiął kolana, opadł na wezgłowie widocznie zmęczony. Strange rozpoczął oględziny jego nóg. Zgiął je w pełni w kolanach, wbił palce w łydkę, Tony tylko delikatnie się skrzywił, co nie było dobrym znakiem.

– Mięśnie masz dobrze wyrzeźbione, ścięgna też zdają się w porządku. To pewnie przemęczenie i wyziębienie nerwów.

Tony ze skupieniem kiwnął głową jakby rozumiał medyczne lingo Strange'a, medyk dotknął jego klatki piersiowej przykrywając dłonią błękitny kryształ.

– Na pewno nie wiesz skąd to masz? – Tony pokręcił głową. – Nie możesz o tym nikomu powiedzieć. – Skinienie.

Strange westchnął i znów wyszeptał inkantację, tym razem z jego dłoni wypłynęło migotliwe szmaragdowe światło, a gdy cofnął się o krok, na piersi Tony'ego wykwitła szeroka, okrągła blizna, która zdecydowanie nie świeciła na niebiesko.

**

Drzwi szpitala otworzyły się cicho, Steve całą siłą swojej woli nie wbiegł do środka.

– I jak doktorze? Jak on się czuje?

– T o n y  jest przemęczony i przemarznięty, nie ma pełnej władzy nad swoimi nogami, co może być do odwrócenia. Zalecam kilka dni wypoczynku, a później ciągłą pracę nad jego mięśniami, codzienne masaże, maść z amaranthusa, astralagusa i pieprzu metystynowego. W stolicy mieszka medyczka, która jako jedyna może rehabilitacją doprowadzić pacjenta do zdrowia.

Steve przyjął te informacje krótkim skinieniem głowy.

– Oczywiście, już po nią posyłam.

Machnął w stronę służby cierpliwie czekającej z noszami. Strange tylko uniósł brew.

– Mam dla  P a n a  Anthony'ego przygotowaną komnatę we wschodniej wieży, proszę byś sprawdził jego stan zdrowia z samego rana.

– Czy nie powinien zostać w szpitalu?

Strange, niezadowolony z rozwoju sytuacji przekreślającej jego zamiary przeprowadzenia eksperymentów, patrzył jak służba odbiera mu pacjenta. Jak dobrze, że zdążył ukryć tajemniczy kryształ. Steve'owi nie umknął głodny wzrok jakim medyk wpatrywał się w rozbitka ułożonego na noszach, zalała go fala dziwnej złości i zazdrości i pozwolił by część tych emocji ujawniła się w jego głosie.

– Nie. W momencie, w którym przekroczył próg tego zamku został moim gościem i tak powinien być traktowany. Dziękuję doktorze.

Medyk zniknął za zbyt głośno zamkniętymi wrotami.

***

Linie na suficie układały się w misterną płaskorzeźbę – gonitwa psów, za nimi galopujący na rumakach myśliwi w czapkach przystrojonych długimi piórami. Przy bliższej obserwacji można było zauważyć, że niektóre konie miały o kilka nóg zbyt dużo, zza szczegółowo wyrzeźbionych pni drzew wyglądały nimfy, a po trakcie spacerowała grupa debatujących wilkołaków i ludzi. Po niebie szybowały ogromne orły, a na szczycie pobliskiej góry w gnieździe osiadł samotny feniks, tak niegdyś wyglądał świat naziemny, wszyscy żyjący we względnej harmonii – ludzie zwyczajni i nadzwyczajni. Ameriga, kraj szczycący się swymi otwartymi granicami, nie oceniała i dla każdego znajdywała miejsce. Oczywiście wiele państw i miast–państw do dziś nie rozdziela swoich mieszkańców na kategorie, ale nie równa się to ze złotymi czasami Amerigi, do której niektórzy nadzwyczajni potrafili przyjeżdżać z najdalszych zakątków świata.

Tony wpatrywał się w sufit i próbując odczytać przedstawione na nim sceny, uświadomił sobie, że są mu znajome, a na widok rzeźbionych fal i postaci z długimi, rybimi ogonami mocno rozbolała go głowa. Całe ciało miał dziwnie ciężkie i jakieś obce. Umysł spowiła mu mgła, niby nie potrafił złapać żadnej myśli, ale równocześnie bombardowały go skrawki ulotnych scen i wspomnień. Wydawało mu się, że miał zapamiętać coś bardzo ważnego, miał to na końcu języka... Westchnął głośno, czas na logikę – jak odkrył było to coś w czym czuł się dobrze – musi rozbić zdezorientowanie na czynniki pierwsze.

Co wiedział o sobie? – Miał na imię Tony. Jego dłonie miały oliwkowy odcień. Dotknął włosów – na szczycie głowy dłuższe, lekko kręcone, przy małym wysiłku był w stanie zobaczyć kilka ciemnych kosmyków. Leżał na miękkim łożu otulony drapiącym go materiałem, bez wahania zajrzał pod niego. Miał na sobie jasne ubranie, luźną koszulę i spodnie z długimi nogawkami. Wbił zdziwione spojrzenie w swoje nogi, na chwile zapomniał, że je ma. Kończyny były jak z kamienia, z wysiłkiem zmusił je do jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

Co jeszcze? – Bolała go głowa, był głodny, a wspomnienie wody paraliżowało go. Ktoś go tu przyniósł.

Gdzie jest? – Jak ustalił, przebywał w jakimś obszernym pomieszczeniu z wysokim, rzeźbionym sufitem. Z trudem usiadł: ściany były wyłożone miłą żółtą tapetą, a szyby w strzelistych oknach wykonano z różnych kawałków szkła, oświetlały pokój kolorowym światłem. Koło łóżka stał niewielki stoliczek z różnymi fiolkami, dostojnie wyglądającym niewielkim zegarem, a zaraz nad nim ze ściany wystawała dziwna wajcha, Tony bez wahania pociągnął za jej rączkę. Coś zazgrzytało, metal uderzył o metal i... nic się nie stało. Zawiedziony Tony ułożył się trochę wygodniej na miękkim podłożu, wszystko go swędziało – materiał na jego ciele, grubszy materiał spowijający go i nawet to na czym siedział. Czemu wszystko było wyłożone, albo obite materiałem?

Szczęknęła klamka i w drzwiach pokoju zjawił się wysoki mężczyzna z ciemnymi włosami, na skroniach jaśniały dwa białe pasma. Na widok Tony'ego uśmiechnął się powściągliwie.

– Dzień dobry Szanowny Panie. – Tony tylko kiwnął mu głową. – Jak się Szanowny Pan dzisiaj czuje?

– Wystarczy Tony. – Odpowiedział odruchowo i od razu zmarszczył brwi zdziwiony swoim zachowaniem. Mężczyzna tym razem uśmiechnął się bardziej naturalnie.

– Oczywiście _Tony_. Nazywam się Stephen Strange, jestem tutejszym medykiem, – urwał – tak naprawdę niekoniecznie tutejszym, ale to nie jest teraz ważne. – Tony zamrugał kilka razy. – Czy wiesz skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Tony poczuł na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie, pokręcił głową i potarł skronie, jęknął. O czym powinien pamiętać? Był pewien, że to coś ważnego.

– Zostałeś odnaleziony w trakcie sztormu, wszystko wskazuje na to, że statek, którym podróżowałeś zatonął i jesteś jedynym ocalałym. Znajdujemy się w zamku króla Amerigi.

Coś było nie tak, Tony'emu fakty nie kleiły się w głowie. Pamiętał szalejące morze, ale tak jakby od dołu.

– Przespałeś prawie dwadzieścia godzin, już powiadomiłem kuchnię, że potrzebujesz śniadania. Czy coś cię boli? Czy o czymś potrzebujesz mnie... poinformować?

– Bardzo boli mnie głowa, mam luki w pamięci i problem z zebraniem i uporządkowaniem myśli. Dodatkowo nie jestem w stanie naturalnie ruszać moim– moimi nogami.

Strange na podstawie tej składnej i pewnej wypowiedzi już w pełni potwierdził swoje przekonania, że Tony jest wyżej urodzonym, prawdopodobnie wykształconym młodzieńcem. I nie wyglądał jakby kłamał w sprawie utraty wspomnień.

– Wziąłem pod uwagę zanik pamięci, nogi masz zdrowe, prawdopodobnie tylko przemarznięte, więc rehabilitacja powinna pomóc. – Urwał na moment. – Jest coś, o czymś muszę ci powiedzieć–

Nie dane było mu dokończyć zdania, bo zza drzwi wychyliło się kilku służących, jeden pchał przed sobą wysoki stolik na kółkach, a pozostali nieśli ciężkie tace pełne przeróżnych jedzeń. Tony całkowicie zaabsorbowany wspaniale pachnącymi potrawami nawet nie zauważył kolejnej osoby, która weszła do sali.

– Bardzo dziękuję. – Wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. Był zachwycony smakiem mięsa przepiórki i podsmażonymi jajkami, miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie jadł czegoś tak pysznego.

Teraz Strange uśmiechnął się z dziwnym dla niego samego rozczuleniem. Steve zamaszystym krokiem minął medyka i stanął w nogach łóżka Tony'ego. Lekko się ukłonił.

– Witaj w Ameridze, kraju równości i dobrobytu. Jestem królem tych ziem, a ty Panie przebywasz w moim zamku jako gość. Przysięgam, że pod moją opieką nie ma prawa nic ci się stać. Przyjmij moją prośbę i pozostań tu na czas powrotu do zdrowia.

– Jak masz na imię? – Niewinnie spytał Tony, sięgając po kielich rozwodnionego wina. Steve odrobinę wytrącony z równowagi aż poczuł złośliwy uśmieszek Strange'a wycelowany w swoją stronę.

– Steven, Steven Rogers. Czy mogę poznać twoje imię przybyszu?

– Chyba Tony. Tak, Tony. – Oblizał usta i na chwilę zawiesił wzrok na gobelinie z dokazującymi fokami. Olśniła go nagła myśl, wypuścił z ręki kielich. – Muszę stąd wyjść!

Próbował poderwać się z łóżka, ale omdlałe nogi zawiodły go i sturlałby się boleśnie na podłogę gdyby w ostatnim momencie nie otoczyły go jakieś silne ramiona. Z bardzo bliskiej odległości przyglądały mu się zaniepokojone błękitne oczy Steve'a. Chyba znał te oczy... W tym samym momencie podobna myśl pojawiła się w głowie Steve'a, ten konkretny odcień niebieskiego budził w nim jakieś wspomnienia. Jednak chwila minęła i zarumieniony ułożył Tony'ego z powrotem na materacu.

– Zdecydowanie odradzam jakiegokolwiek ruszania się z łóżka póki nie wrócisz do sił. – Steve omiótł medyka spojrzeniem słysząc na jakie spoufalenie sobie pozwala. Sam dodał:

– Oczywiście, tak jak przysięgałem zostajesz Panie pod moją opieką.

Tony skrzywił się, zalała go wściekłość, kim oni byli, żeby mówić mu co ma robić? Podciągnął się na wezgłowiu łóżka, wyprostował plecy i wypiął pierś, jego spojrzenie stało się wyniosłe, a ton oziębły i ostry, tak jakby wydawał rozkaz:

– Jakim prawem ograniczacie moją osobę i chcecie narzucić mi–

– Szanowny Panie, gdzie potrzebuje się Pan udać?

Pytanie padło od uśmiechniętej dziewczyny stojącej u boku Steve'a, przez szyję miała przewieszony metr krawiecki, a w ramionach ściskała zwój materiału. Jej słowa wyrwały Tony'ego z dziwnego transu, uszła z niego cała para, przycisnął drżące dłonie do piersi i uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem, że naprawdę nie zna samego siebie.

– Przedstawiam burgrabinę lady Janet. – Steve szybko podążył z wytłumaczeniem.

– Projektuję stroje, najlepsze stroje po tej stronie globu. – Janet lekko dygnęła – To gdzie Szanowny Pan chce się udać?

– Potrzebuję kogoś znaleźć. – Wypalił Tony.

– Wspaniale! A czy można wiedzieć kogo?

Tutaj Tony już się zawahał, jeszcze przed chwilą wiedział, ale myśl znów mu uciekła.

– Kogoś... Ważnego?

– Gdzie ta osoba mieszka? Dołożę wszelkich starań, by ją odnaleźć! – Od razu zaoferował się Steve, wyglądający na ogromnie przejętego ewentualną misją. Tony masował skronie próbując dogonić to krótkie wspomnienie, ale to tylko powiększyło jego migrenę. Westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Nie mam pojęcia...

– Nie ma pośpiechu Mój Panie, jeśli tylko coś sobie przypomnisz możesz na mnie liczyć.

Tony zarumienił się na widok poważnej miny Steve'a i znów ogarnęło go to dziwne wrażenie, że już kiedyś się spotkali. Tylko kiedy? – Zastanawiał się Tony, nieświadomie drapiąc skórę na ramionach, materiał tak bardzo go drażnił, że poważnie rozważał zdjęcie koszuli.

– Już zbyt długo cię niepokoimy Mój Panie, jeśli masz siłę, Janet zajmie się twoimi nowymi szatami.

Tony tylko pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem, Steve posłał w jego stronę ostatni uśmiech i wraz ze Strangem i częścią sług opuścił salę.

– Czy możemy zaczynać Szanowny Panie?

**

Dwóch służących podtrzymywało Tony'ego pod ramionami, by ułatwić zdjęcie z niego miary. Krawcowa próbowała podjąć przyjazną rozmowę, ale szybko zauważyła jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Kłaniając się nisko zapewniła, że pierwsze szaty będą gotowe jeszcze tego wieczoru i delikatnie zamknęła za sobą wrota. Na korytarzu minęła się ze Strangem, który też tylko na chwilę odwiedził Tony'ego. Zalecił służącemu nasmarować mu nogi świeżo przygotowaną maścią, podał pacjentowi lekarstwo i zapowiedział swoją wizytę z samego rana. Tony szybko zasnął, a w snach otaczała go woda i odłamki wielkich muszli, próbował też za wszelką cenę dogonić odpływające w dal stadko srebrnych fok, ale były zdecydowanie zbyt szybkie.

Następnego poranka obudził się bardziej wypoczęty, ale już z zalążkiem nadchodzącej migreny. Strange przybył wraz ze służącymi niosącymi śniadanie. Ewidentnie nie był zadowolony z ich towarzystwa, więc tylko poinformował Tony'ego, że za kilka godzin przyjmie go w swoim gabinecie lekarskim dla dokonania kolejnych oględzin. Tony uśmiechał się do służby, przeżuwając kolejne pyszne kąski wędlin i wciąż ciepłego chleba z masłem. Pomogli mu przy kąpieli, ubrali w świeżą piżamę i zmienili pościel. Tony z niesmakiem zauważył, że skrojone pod niego odzienie i wykrochmalone prześcieradła drażnią jego skórę jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniejsze, jednak starał się nie pokazać po sobie niezadowolenia, by nie urazić tak oddanych służących. Znów uciął sobie krótką drzemkę, a po obudzeniu czekał na niego przystawiony do brzegu łóżka niezwykły fotel. Był wyłożony wygodnymi, wyszywanymi purpurowymi poduszkami, oparcie miał wysokie, podłokietniki wykonane z ciemnego drewna z bogatymi, złotymi ozdobnikami. Jednak to nie wystawność mebla budziła zainteresowanie tylko jego nogi, albo raczej ich brak – zaraz pod siedziskiem zaczynały się wysokie koła z drewnianymi szprychami, a pomiędzy nimi umieszczony był podnóżek obity tym samym materiałem co reszta fotela. Służący zgrabnie usadowili Tony'ego na tym fascynującym wynalazku. Tony był zachwycony, jeszcze nie widział czegoś takiego! Zanotował sobie w głowie, że musi później dokładniej przyjrzeć się działaniu całości. Dodał też do swojej mentalnej listy kolejną odkrytą na swój temat rzecz – pasjonują go mechanizmy.

Dzięki mobilnemu krzesłu szybko dotarli do komnat szpitalnych, Strange już na nich czekał, rozkazał przenieść Tony'ego na leżankę i wyprosił wszystkich z sali. Od razu przeszedł do oględzin. Rany cięte i siniaki goiły się w normalnym tempie, a efekty maści już można było zauważyć – Tony lepiej reagował na bodźce. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkiego Strange nie mógł przeciągać tej chwili dłużej. Poprosił pacjenta o rozchylenie koszuli i dotknął jego piersi otwartą dłonią. Zanim Tony mógł zareagować, ucichł w zachwycie. Spod palców lekarza wypłynęło fioletowe światło i powoli rozprzestrzeniało się na skórze jego klatki piersiowej, Tony'emu zabrakło powietrza w płucach. Teraz fiolet zaczął mieszać się ze świetlistym niebieskim i gdy Strange cofnął dłoń, błękit nie zniknął. Światło wyglądało jakby wypływało prosto z serca Tony'ego, zaintrygowany młodzieniec przejechał palcami po niebieskim krysztale tkwiącym w jego klatce piersiowej.

– Tak wyglądałeś gdy przyprowadzono cię do mnie po raz pierwszy, jestem prawie pewien, że w zamieszaniu nikt inny tego nie zauważył. Teraz powiedz mi szczerze – czy wiesz co to jest?

– Nie mam pojęcia. – Tony nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta przy oglądaniu kryształu. Kamień był piękny i przeświecał przez jego palce.

– W naszym świecie już jest... bezpieczniej, ale wciąż lepiej ukrywać niesamowite zdolności, a to wygląda jak jedna z nich. – Urwał. – Król powtarza o równości wszystkich, ale jeszcze nie wiadomo czy można mu w pełni ufać, ludzkich uprzedzeń nie da się zmienić w kilka lat.

Tony wciąż badał kamień z namaszczeniem i, tak jak wcześniej kilka innych rzeczy, przypominał mu coś nieuchwytnego. Wir wodny, uczucie przepełniającej go radości i spełnienia, tęsknotę. Słowa medyka wyrwały go z transu.

– Mocne zaklęcie, które wcześniej rzuciłem może przeciążyć twoje ciało, dlatego teraz ukryję twój kamień tylko przed zwyczajnymi. Nie jestem pewien jak długo to może trwać, szczególnie, że zaraz wyruszam w podróż do sąsiedniego królestwa i wtedy będziesz musiał sobie radzić sam.

Znów przyłożył dłoń do piersi Tony'ego budując magią warstwę blizny ukrywającą tajemniczy kryształ. W jego oczach wciąż prześwietlał przez nią bardzo delikatny blask.

– Czyli jesteś czarownikiem? – Tony wciąż gładził okrągły ślad na sercu.

– Najwyższym Czarnoksiężnikiem. – Poprawił go doktor Strange. – Dlatego nie jestem w pełni pod rządami króla Stevena. – Urwał na chwilę – Jestem tak _bardzo_ ciekawy twojego pochodzenia, ale nie mogę dłużej odkładać mojej misji. Zapisuj wszystko, cokolwiek zdołasz sobie przypomnieć i nie krępuj się informować mnie o tym, każdy z trzymanych tu sokołów odnajdzie mnie bez problemu.

Zawahał się.

– Uważaj na siebie Tony, to przyjazny kraj, ale nie każdemu można ufać.

Tony tylko kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się do niego i mrugnął.

– Dam sobie radę.

Służący wrócili, Tony przemierzając długie korytarze obserwował zza okiennych szyb piękny ogród otaczający zamek. Na horyzoncie majaczył ocean - widok wody przepełniał go tępym uczuciem tęsknoty. Żeby jeszcze wiedział czego mu tak brakuje.

**Author's Note:**

> powierzchniowcy - ludzie żyjący na powierzchni  
> ludzie zwyczajni - bez żadnych fantastycznych umiejętności  
> ludzie nadzwyczajni - np. centaury, czarodzieje, wróżki, wilkołaki, etc.
> 
> Spis dotychczas wspomnianych postaci i ich tytułów:  
> sir Fury - marszałek koronny, pierwszy minister "spraw wewnętrznych"  
> doktor Strange - medyk, Najwyższy Czarnoksiężnik  
> lady Janet (Van Dyne) - burgrabina Amerigi, krawcowa
> 
> Używam częściowo angielskich tytułów, bo nie wszystko chciałam, albo nie byłam w stanie wyrazić polskim słownictwem.


End file.
